


【授翻】Of Goodbyes and I Love You's

by Clover_cherik



Series: 你与我的千般未来 [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Character Study, Cute?, Hurt No Comfort, I am so sorry, I promise its good though, I tried to write fluff, M/M, Rain, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: Stephen沉思着，看着雨，这脆弱的小东西绽放在他和Tony之间。





	【授翻】Of Goodbyes and I Love You's

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Goodbyes and I Love You's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908919) by [VisionaryGalaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy). 



> 作者笔记：我很抱歉！我知道一些人想看轻松柔软的文，相信我我也是。我试啊试啊但缪斯没来。拜托试着享受这个？无论如何，这是我目前为止最喜欢的篇目之一。:)

Stephen Strange舒服地躺在一张超大的扶手椅里，眼睛专注地望着被雨滴打湿的窗户，手中捧着一杯温暖的茶，鼻子填满了舒缓的香气。雨总能让他感到宁静，他曾经整晚就看着雨水荡涤污秽与埃尘，呼吸着洗刷了世界的新鲜空气，享受着手臂上泛起的寒意，去面对充满希冀的生活。

那是一段时光，他作为一名医生的混乱人生中曾经拥有的平静时光。正是在那些小小的避风港里，他才能让自己过度活跃的头脑冷静下来，专注于感受。他曾时常反思，让每一丝清凉的微风令他随心所欲地改变主意，那段日子他感受了那么多，爱得那么浓烈，伤得那么惨重。而雨停的时候，那一刻也将结束，渴望已久的宁静亦是如此，他会回到自己的生活中，计划下一次手术、下一个项目。

此刻Stephen再次拥抱了它。在事故发生之后他已经很久没有这样做了。他绝望地站在心灵与思想的漩涡中心，忍受着直到不堪重负。卡玛泰姬当然给了他一种慰藉的不同方法，但这与冥想并不相同。那是他小时候的经历。母亲常常和他一起坐在门廊上，沉默不语，就那么看着。这是他最喜欢的记忆。

如今Stephen又重新养成了这种习惯，仿佛挺对的。生活慢慢地以他从未敢想象的方式安定了下来。不过，倘若他对自己诚实，就会承认这也不太可能持续很久，他的心已经陷入了一个古老的泥淖。Stephen的身后是圣所每个卧室里都有的四柱床，蜷缩在被子里头的是仅穿着背心和短裤的那个人，只是Tony Stark而已。

他面色平静，深深地、平稳地呼吸，就和一个普通的酣睡的人一般，堪称罕见的馈赠。现下他埋在Stephen的枕头里，从一个小时之前就是如此。每当目光从窗口被吸引到他身上，Stephen的胸口就会不可抑制地绽放出那种暖意，流露出那种能够击碎他隐忍的微笑。

他爱这个人。这正是今晚的雨水带给他的令人震撼的启示，一个让他倏然想要为彼此留出些空间的启示，将他自己舒适温暖的避风港分一些出去，但仍留在视线之中，总在视线之中。他仿佛并不是突然醒悟到这一点，几周以来，他们一直在做的事情已经让Stephen的心中警铃大作。对Tony而言，他的行动几乎没有标明任何其他的选择，因为他们正以一种奇特的、毫无罅隙的方式融入彼此的世界，这让两人都感到惊讶，但他们仍旧继续了下去。

是在战斗结束之后出现的，疑问，那么多的疑问。眼泪，理所当然的，还有安慰，支持，到最后，只是存在那里。日子一天天过去，他们聊得频繁，Tony玩笑地请他加入复仇者联盟，Stephen坚决地拒绝了。最后，讨论变得随心所欲，他们也更乐意花时间于此，被记住的日程，深夜的电话，战斗后的检查。一切发生得那么快，快到Stephen无法追上这轨迹，无法保护自己拥有的最珍贵的东西。回想起来，他觉得或许Tony完全本就是早有预谋的。

这个念头让他胸中涌起一股温暖而悲伤的疼痛。是的，事情总是发展得很迅速，转变成了自发的晚餐，回想起来只有共情。当Tony开始分享创伤经历，Stephen则带着安慰回以自己的同样经历；当Tony吻了他第一次之后，Stephen允许自己自私地回吻了对方，以满足自己燃烧的欲念，暗自相信这完全只是身体的反应，而Tony不可能想要自己。

这种想法并非完全源于不安全感，只是出于经验。他是秘法大师，他的职责会将他的大部分人生都束缚在这个圣所之中，也暗示了这种发展的可能只是暂时的。对Tony而言，他是钢铁侠，亿万富翁，一个不可能躲开媒体的人。Stephen的使命决定了他所担负的责任可能会有一天与Tony的发生冲突；对方的生活是为公众所知晓的公开事务；而Stephen自己有必要保持秘密的生活则无法担负这个。

不，Tony不会为他这么做的，因为他们从本质上无法相容，他们的世界无法让人承诺任何东西，除却分心、意见不合，甚至心碎。为什么过去的三天他都会在半夜醒来，发现自己在Tony的床上，有时候是他抱着对方，其余的则是对方抱着自己。他知道这条道路的尽头指向危险，这令他恐惧，然而他们依旧到了这里。

每天早晨他都会确定需要结束这一切，他们之间需要保持距离，需要及时将彼此带入一种截然不同的模式、导向更为具体的未来。然而，每一个早晨，他都会遇见一个衣衫不整的Tony，一个温暖的微笑，一个柔软的轻吻，有时是一句调侃他语气的评论，然后他就忘记了，允许自己另择他日。

再一次地，他觉得Tony就是那么计划的，每次他们入睡，醒来，这男人都是如此。Stephen对方从来没有那么规律地睡过觉，都是宁可在工作室里修修补补作为放松，这意味着在某种程度上他知道。知道他们彼此间的存在的那样东西极其脆弱，哪怕一个错误的时刻都会让那化为齑粉。有时，Tony看着他的方式会让他觉得Tony因为害怕那个所以不知所措。Tony的眼睛总是在观察Stephen的反应。Stephen有那么一部分讨厌这个事实，他下网，对方就那么踏出让彼此失控的那一步，把他们从这种可怕的、不确定的平衡中释放出来，将彼此带到他们最终会到达的地方。

但是，他为什么不亲自那么做呢？Stephen叹了口气，无声地啜了一口茶，望着雨水以稳定的节奏下得更大了一些，几乎让他睡着。他没有那么做，因为Tony是一个天才，用充满活力和挑战的方式走进了Stephen的生活，用一种如此令人想念的方式向Stephen提出了挑战。他是那么体贴而有爱，从不许诺，也不勉强自己，就那么让萌芽的花朵自然地生长含苞待放，直到它牢牢植入Stephen的灵魂与心脏，以这样的方式变得微小而脆弱，但根系却源源不断伸张。

是的，最大的可能就是爱，爱的感觉有多美妙，他的心脏就跳动得有多快，爱亦让他来到了这儿，坐在他的避风港里。此刻，他不能离开这把椅子，丢下令人平静的雨，因为和Tony一起躺进床里让他产生了一种诡异的不安感，这种不安与他内心的恐惧相近。他有任务，他的职责需要他全部的精力，他不知道沐浴在一个男人的爱意之中会隐藏着怎样的危险，因为他的工作是必须彻彻底底地观察整个世界。

泰坦星就是一个绝佳的例子，他看过别的未来，其中的某些Tony可能陷入死亡，永远，他还能做得到么？答案应该很简单，不需要思考，但倘若你自己的心受到了威胁，那么每一个选择都会变得更加扑朔迷离。当所有那么多事都要仰赖他保持中立客观的能力、依靠一颗未受沾染的心灵，那么他又该如何证明自己打开了心扉呢？

这很危险，然而唯一的结论是他还会那么做。因为即使Stephen承认这种可怕的可能，内心的一切都在告诉他不要放手。拥抱它，难道他不值得么？难道他还做得不够么？这想法业已让他变得自私，而天知道他确实想要自私一次。

但是，即便不用看也知道，出于种种原因这无法持久。到最后，Tony会做一些事情，诸如问他做一些他无法遵守的事情，违背某些古老神秘法则的事情。出发点是单纯的，但他也不会理解的。或者Tony会厌倦永远无法名正言顺地出现在一起，他和Pepper还在一起的时候曾珍惜的那种。他们的关系永远不会比现在超越更多，也不能冒着将卡玛泰姬暴露在公众视野的危险，永远不能和彼此住在同一幢楼里。

Stephen发现这对自己而言是最为可怕的折磨，监视着他的一举一动，不断了解这一切将如何注定溃不成军。一阵窣窣声再次将他的注意力引到了床上，Tony已经完全转到了Stephen的那一侧，一只手从床边垂下，仿佛正伸向Stephen身边。

他发现自己凝视着Tony的脸庞，此刻他的面容因担忧而皱起，扰乱了平静的睡眠。Stephen沉思着，脑海中浮现出这条路将通向何方，但他只是想试着说那么一次。他想听到自己的声音说出那个词句，因为只要这些话还困在脑海里盘旋，那一切就不是真实。

“我爱你。”低低私语，Stephen竭力吐出这词句，眼底不期而至涌上湿润的水汽。Tony的似乎动了动，但显然那只是脉搏的跳动，每分钟心跳动一英里。他痛苦地吞咽下唾沫，又说了一次。

“我爱你，Tony Stark，可是对不起。”

**Author's Note:**

> 作者笔记：（从桌子后面突然出现）这样好吗？还是糟糕？还是可怕？请告诉我：）


End file.
